


lily's own place

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has been in the school orchestra for a few months and now she has a place cemented enough to ask her parents for her own flute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lily's own place

Lily is glad that her flute arrives after classes and she can take the package in the privacy of her dorm. Her dad knows her too damn well. Trembling hands pull the paper off and open the box. She has earned this. For months she has used a flute that Hogwarts has provided but now she has made the official orchestra to provide music for the choir and her Professor asked her to obtain her own instrument. 

Teddy had played in the orchestra years before so Lily was never nervous about asking for her own but it is still a big thing to have the weighty instrument sat in her lap. James doesn't _get it_ and Al shrugs but encourages her. They both think school is enough and given she is also on the Quidditch team ...well they think she is going overboard really. It is mostly why she asked her parents to make sure the package arrived later. 

She runs her hand up and down the instrument and takes a deep breath before burying it in her trunk. She will never be the best in any class but she knows she can do this, and she's happy for that.


End file.
